A Vengeful Victim
by Carla Cleary
Summary: Carla Cleary was a normal woman, living an ordinary life. that was untill, she was murdered the notorious killer Jason Voorhees. For unknown reasons, she rose from the grave in a semi-living state, with only one thing on her mind...confronting her killer and taking revenge! But is it revenge that Jason will get, and will Carla find out who she really is? (this is my first story!)
1. Undead and trapped

Hello, Whoever is reading this! i hope you like this first intro chapter of my first fanfiction! I really like the Friday the 13th movies, so my first fanfiction would be based on Jason, and my fictional self, Carla! Please leave a review! :)

**This story is set in my (Carla's) past, but is in first person- Future Carla leaves notes at the end of each chapter...SHE MIGHT GIVE SPOILERS!-Carla.C xx**

* * *

I stare up at the ceiling, deep in thought. I do every night. Every long, sleepless night. I cry seemingly impossible tears from my deep blue eyes. My long brown hair a mess because I could never care to brush it. I "live" in a research facility. but it feels more like a prison to me. I'm an adult that gets treated like a child, i hate it! I get up slowly, but quickly remember my "Treatment" as my psychologist calls it. I think its to make me accept my situation more, or at least to understand it. I bend my hand down under the bed, still lying down, scrawling around for that bit of paper I carelessly toss under there.(i don't even need a stupid bed, I don't even sleep!) I find it, and slowly begin to unfold it. At first it was hard. The piece of paper said I am no longer classed as a living human being. The words hurt, deep inside. At the bottom of the paper I see my scribbly signature, barely recognisable as mine because now I can't even read or write very well anymore. I begin to read the terms and conditions, sort of the rules of my "biological state"- whatever that is. I bet my psychologist made it basic so I could read it. But I really did struggle to read it the first time

******_I, Carla Cleary, am dead. On Friday 13_****_th_****_ June 2036, I was murdered at Crystal Lake at the age of 30. For unknown reasons my body has come partially back to life in an undead state. I am property of the United States Government and am no longer an American citizen, or a living human being. My friends and family are unaware of my current sate for their own safety. I will remain in this research facility until I expire._**(my signature at the bottom, along with Dr Martin's)

So, that's it. I'll spend the rest of eternity undead and trapped. Great. Dr Martin, my psychologist says I'm here not because I'm a prisoner, but because of science. I know the full extent of my condition. And it hurts more than the T&C's of being dead. I'm not a rotting corpse or anything. But the worst part is I don't remember who I am. I was told my name is Carla Cleary I must have been pretty once, but now I'm freakishly pale, and I've got this huge scar in my chest, right where my beating heart should be. I'm not supposed to ask how I got it, but I was murdered, so maybe I was stabbed? Maybe I'll never know. I must have died painfully and screamed a lot because my voice is damaged a bit. Nothing too bad… just I don't talk much. I can't sleep, eat or drink and I'm not too smart. I can't remember anything before I died either. I want to know who I am, but I don't think I'll ever be told.

I only get flashbacks when I'm stressed…

* * *

3 years earlier… Friday 13th June 2036

**_It was so dark, and I found myself running. Screams of pure terror rung in my ears. I kept running through the deep forest. Eventually I reached a lake, but I didn't jump in. I heard a noise and spun around. I might as well have been staring into the face of death himself. in front of me was man in ragged old clothes, carrying a bloody machete. Looking up further, I could see tattered hockey mask covering his face… and one eye staring at me from the man behind the mask. He raised his blade, I knew what was coming next. I tried to scramble backwards but tripped and fell back onto the mud, hitting my head violently on the floor. As I looked up with clouded vision, I only just caught the glint of moonlight on the machete as it plunged into my chest…_**

I jumped up from where I had fallen… those damn flashbacks…I had just re-lived the moment I died. Ironically, relating to the dream, my head did really ache a bit. Which doesn't make sense? I'm not supposed to feel pain. But I get headaches after flashbacks as it's my brain trying to make sense of what I just saw… who was that man in the hockey mask, the murderer that killed me? I must find him...and take my revenge if necessary!

* * *

**(future Carla reading this) ah. i remember being like that. never mind. I found the whole being isolated thing depressing. who can blame me? oh ha ha. i wanted to kill Jason? i better not tell him that! I guess he killed my first anyway :P -C. xx**


	2. Freedom

**hello! i really wanted to get Carla out of there, speed things up a bit...by skipping her escaping bit. yeah i know, i really want to get to the Jason bit to make things interesting.**

**please leave a review! this is my first story!**

* * *

I feel a desperate need to know what happened that night. I should probably ask somebody. The only person I trust is Dr .Martin… maybe he knows something about the hockey guy?

I walk out of my room. Last week I got moved from a cell into a room that has a TV and everything! I can walk about a bit but not in any "unauthorised personnel will be shot" areas. The corridor was dimly lit in red light. I remember Miss L, the boss around here saying they change the lights to red at night so people know when to sleep, because down here we are miles underground in The Facility. I mean, if judgement day like in the _Terminator _movies were to happen, we wouldn't even know. The whole facility is top secret. Once you're inside, you leave in a box because the stuff they keep here is so insane. This place is the REAL area 51. It's not flying saucers and stuff, more scientists and people like me down here, but I've never seen any other non-humans because of the security. The high level security. I'll never get out of here without a real reason to need too leave. If I don't think fast, I'm screwed to stay in here forever.

I reach Dr. Martin's room. I knock politely on the door, and I hear him moan from inside.

"hey Jake I know your in there!" I say in a enthusiastic tone. (he lets me call him Jake)

"go away Carla I'm sleeping…just because you don't sleep doesn't mean I don't!" he groaned

"Jake, I know your rubbing in there…"

"uh oh, psychic dead person…um…give me a minute"

He emerges from his room…. I couldn't help noticing…he had no clothes on.

"I'm not psychic, I know you to well, and anyway we need to talk. And you need to get some clothes on"

Jake must of taken offence to that. I think he likes me, but its probably highly illegal.

(ok skip a bit)

"Jake… I want to know who killed me."

"I'm sorry Carla as much as I want to tell you I just can't. I could lose my job." I was a bit taken back by this. If you lose your job, it's not being fired. It's **ACTULLY** getting fired. You lose your job, they arrange an accident or they just shoot you. I wouldn't want Jake to get hurt. He's all I have.

"Look, Carla. All I can give you is the guy's name. But you can't tell **ANYBODY**. Don't even say that name. If you say it than they'll know somebody told you."

"Just tell me J! Who is that hockey mask shit head!"

"Shush!" he leans in closer. I can feel his warm breath on my cheek. "His name is Jason Voorhees"

"Ok, thanks… I guess I'll go back to my room now."

"Aww. No real thank you for jakey?" he says in a pleading voice.

"Ok, special thank you for the info." I give him a light kiss on the cheek. He smiles, and I quickly and quietly leave so not to get caught or disturb anybody sleeping in the corridor. I get back to my room and belly flop on my sofa, then switch on my TV. I get changed into some casual wear. Looking over at the TV I see It's on some news channel. And flashing on the screen was a report about "more brutal murder in the Crystal Lake area" Wait…CRYSTAL LAKE. OH MY GOD. Crystal Lake was where I died! They interview an old man.

He said he saw "another group of damn teens just walking into the forest to their doom, I tried to warn them…now its just more blood spilt by Jason Voorhees! You don't understand we have to stop him befor" The interview cut off, back to the studio with the anchors quickly changing the subject. Crystal Lake. Jason Voorhees. My murder. All three are connected. Jake hadn't lied. Now I knew.

* * *

_**(I would do a whole chapter about how Carla escapes but I really want to get to her meeting Jason!)**_

_**(Carla has somehow escaped, Jake helped her.. She ends up somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and barely makes it back by following a road and getting picked up as a hitchhiker. The Facility decide it's best to let Carla go, unaware of her plans to encounter Jason.)**_

* * *

"hey, luke (the guy who picked Carla up is an old man called Luke) can you take me to Crystal Lake?

"are you mad lady! Crystal Lake, the one with Camp Blood?"

"yep. I'm not mad… I have friends who live in the town" I lied. He seems to believe me. He took a turnoff and after about an hour we reached town. I jump out of the car, and give a cheery thank you.

"where exactly are you goin' anyway girl? Do you 'av any money"

"no, I just got out of a bad situation."

"you escaped didn't you?" he replies with a wry smile

"how do you know that" i say, shocked

He taps his nose with his finger. "My son works down there. He told me all about you. How special you are. You have a gift, Carla. If you plan to go after that Jason then go for it girl!

"thank you Luke, strange how Jake never mentioned you though."

"Oh, my Jake always talks 'bout you missy. Here, take this, it's from Jake.

He hands me an envelope I tear it open, and several thousand dollars fall out onto the floor.

"Careful!" Luke moans. I pick up the money and find a note from Jake.

Dear Carla,

_**Please except this money from my dad and me($5000). I really want you to have it, after all it's the best I can do now you're out of the Facility. I read up a bit on Jason, and all I got is that he's like you. You know, dead. I don't know what you intend to do but I hope you don't get hurt. After this is all over, don't go back to the Facility, I won't be there. I'll be in Crystal lake town a few weeks from now, so maybe I'll see you. Remember, Y.O.L.T and Jason can SURELY only kill you once! **_

_**Stay safe, Love Jakey xx**_

* * *

**I remember Jake...my Jakey. he was the only person i cared about in that place. I really miss him. If it weren't for him, i wouldn't be where i am now.I did love him, but i didn't know how to say it. I still have his note, even now.**

**C. xx**


	3. The Lady Of The Lake

_**Happy Friday the 13th everybody! and happy birthday Jason, 68 today! ^-^ he looks pretty good for a 68 year old who's been dead for years!**_

_**i HAD to upload today, and i had to make Carla see Jason for (sort of) the first time! this is my longest chapter so far, hopefully my chapters will be this length now, i just like to upload a bit at a time! oooh! its a full moon tonight!**_

* * *

All of a sudden, I want to run back to Jake. To feel his warmth and see that goofy grin of his. But I've made up my mind now. Jake wants me to do this, he knows I can! He really cares about me, giving me all this money. Maybe when I next see him, that Jason asshole will be no more and I can be with Jake! I smile, and Luke notices.

"look missy, I know you're a likable person, but ya can't just walk into town looking like that…ya stick out like a sore thumb, I doubt people will like ya if they find out you're a walkin' corpse."

"oh…" I say…feeling a bit confused. Then it clicks in my head how shabby I look. After spending days in the middle of nowhere, even encountering a mountain lion (that only went away after it realised I didn't taste very nice. I'm tough old dead meat) that took a nip at my leg. I'm a total wreck. I'm a bit bloodied up from the lion chasing me (I fell down a steep drop, into a ravine and I'm mud) and I lost both my shoes. I had left my cover up makeup in the Facility during my escape, after Jake set the alarms off, I had a max of 8 minutes to get the hell out of there. All I have left in my rucksack is My "medication", deodorant (I STINK), my laptop, sedation pills, change of clothes for an emergency and my memory book. (I'll get to that later)

"don't worry… I have clothes and everything I need, except my makeup. I'll buy some in town, and I'll keep my head down." I say, confidently

"hey, I ain't finished givin' ya advice yet! I've had years of experience!" he says sarcastically

"oops. Sorry, carry on"

"Folk 'round here are a bit shifty if you ask me, blamin' all the bad 'appenings on Voorhees. They' scared Carla, if you scare the sheep you'll alert the wolf… if wolves round here really do wear 'ockey masks. Just keep your head down, and if you do go into the forest, well…'ardly anybody gets out of there alive but ya already past that aren't ya, so try stay in one piece ok?"

"yes sir!" I cheekily say, after noticing an old army uniform bundled in the back of the truck.

" I spent years in the afghan war… 2008- 2013. The goddamn Taliban, thank god they're gone now. Were you born then?"

"I was born in 2006. I must be about 33 now."

"well, you're old enough and seemingly mature enough and now you've got soldiers advice on how to go about here. Now this isn't from Jake this is from me."

He hands me a pistol. I want to drop it like it its hot. I'm not a violent person. But I guess I'll accept it just in case.

I give Luke a hug, a guess he was expecting it. I see the sun setting as he drives off into the distance.

Then it clicks in my head. Luke was the old man they interviewed on TV. I smile, perhaps he's wanted Jason gone for a while too, and maybe I can help with that

I need to change my clothes… I see some trees to my right so I'll hide behind a bush to get changed out of my rags that were once clothes.

As I peel off my clothes and throw them away, I see how filthy I am. And how bad I smell. Making mud, blood and my dead smells smell like deodorant won't work. I can't go into town like this. I need a bath, shower, bucket over my head…got it. There's a lake around here somewhere.

I pace through the Forrest, still half naked looking for the lake. I see some cabins ahead of me, but just as I get close, a smell hits me right on the nose. A smell familiar to me. The smell of rotting corpses. It was really strong, but had little effect on me. I smell like that, but not THAT bad. Deodorant wont get rid of that anytime soon. I walk behind a cabin and see the source of the smell…a pile of dead bodies, all in different stages of decomposing. I kept a distance, I hate flies. I see the now grey faces of horror stricken teenagers, before they were chopped to bits. Yes, I can see variation here. Some of them stabbed like me, some literally cut in half. But they were all the same. Dead. An unusual sense of emotion filled me. I could be on one of these piles, but instead I got up and walked away. I found myself walking closer now, regardless of smell. I kneel down next to a bloodied up teenage girl. She was so young. Her once beautiful face, now frozen her final moment of terror. She looked like me in my teens. I slowly stroke her cheek, I'm getting emotional now. I'm not supposed to get extreme emotions except anger or violence related feeling, not this empathy. I stood up after a moment… somebody was watching me. It's just paranoia, a think to myself. The scene behind the cabins had distracted me from my desired bath. I'm still half naked. (I don't feel the cold) finally, I see the lake. It's pretty dark now, but I have learned that dead people can see better at night, so I carry on. Taking of the remainder of my clothes, I dive off a jetty into the calm water.

I take about half an hour, and I got all the shit off my body. I'm a good swimmer it turns out. My scar is showing…grr. If any living person were to come and see me like this they would freak. Nobody with a scar like THAT is alive, it's like a foot long and shows both sides. I shouldn't care anyway, nobody is- **SOMBODY IS WATCHING ME.**

I freeze. I can feel eyes burning into me. I look around quickly, whipping my head around. Nothing… it's not paranoia this time, I hear something rustle in the bushes. I quickly hop out of the water. With no time to get dry, I slip my clothes on even though I'm soaking wet. Somebody saw me…I'm screwed! I run through the forest, not daring to look behind me…

* * *

JASONS P.O.V

I pace around my hunting area, carefully checking any traps… nothing seemed to show. I had seen no bad teenagers today… I must please mother tomorrow. I feel the need to hear them plea "oh no please don't kill me!" and put the creatures out of their misery with my machete, as I mutilate them beyond recognition and scatter their bloody entrails…mommy will be so proud of me!

(half an hour passes. Jason gets angry because he knows somebody has been here.)

I know you're here… let me kill you, you disgusting sluty teenager! I stop walking (Jason speed walking) and listen. I hear her… a woman singing. Peering through the bushes, I see her, bathing in the lake. She isn't wearing any clothes… does she have a death wish?! Trespassing here, naked in my lake?! I get closer now. She was no teenager, definitely about 30. I can't just kill her in the lake. last time I went in there that Tommy Jarvis temporarily put me out of action… just thinking about it makes me fill up with anger…but I can't get mad now. I would throw my machete… I never miss. But that woman, she seems so innocent (apart from being a nude trespasser) and her singing is beautiful. I look closely. The more I looked at her the more confused I get. She has a scar about a foot long on her chest where her heart is, and it shows the same length on the other side too. She is really pale too, a familiar shade of skin colour or me. Her skin is as grey as a dead body under all the layers of dirt she carefully cleans off. She is different…

(Jason is not a pervert. Just curious about Carla)

I try to move closer, but I rustle a bush with my machete. The lady in the lake seems to panic, and soon she darts into the trees opposite me. I must find her…find out who she is and why she is here

* * *

CARLA'S P.O.V

I continue running, but I skid to a halt. I forgot my backpack! Oh crap my backpack! Looking behind me, nobody is behind me… I run back towards the lake, and I see something whiz past my shoulder and land in the lake in front of me. I look around… still nobody. I can see my backpack on the other side of the lake, and decide I wouldn't mind another swim over there to get it, besides I don't care if my clothes get wet. I want to see what fell into the lake. I quickly swim to the place where the thing that nearly hit me sunk. Diving beneath the murky water, I see a machete in the mud. Whoa, that almost hit me? I pick it up and examine it, still underwater. (I don't breathe, I can be submerged for ages) it's very sharp… somebody tried to kill me, throwing it at me, barely missing. As I swim to the surface, I do the lady of the lake thing from the king Arthur Camelot story, holding the machete aloft as I rise up to the surface as I bob about on the surface, still holding the machete, I look over to where my bag is… and he was standing there, staring at me. Jason Voorhees. I don't know what to do. He killed me once before…he won't again! I yell at him "what do you want from me! You already killed me once! I won't let you do it again you bastard!"

* * *

Jason's P.O.V

I got fed up with the running woman. She was just as scared as the other people who come here are. I throw my machete, aiming for her head, but it clips past her shoulder, cutting it, but she doesn't even notice. It flies into the lake…I can't believe I missed. She seems interested in my machete, and dives into the lake. She rises out of the water like the lady of the lake… and looks right at me; her eyes instantly fill with mixed emotions. Fear. Anger. Hate. She seems familiar somehow, but how could I have seen her before? Then she shouts at me, and then I realise. I killed her. And now she's back, back like me. I can't believe this is happening… for once, killing someone is not an option. Oh mommy! What do I do now! I won't hurt her, but what if she tries to hurt me? She may not be a bad teenager, but if mommy tells me to kill her I must…I walk forward, but then she raises my machete high above her head, preparing to throw it at me… then it flies into my chest. i don't even feel anything of course. but i'm not finished with her yet...

* * *

**YAY! THUMBS UP FOR CARLA AND JASON'S FIRST MEETING!**

* * *

_**0_0 ok, so our first meeting didn't end well. to be fair, he put a machete in my chest first. XD**_

_**true love hurts. (we hurt each other!) 3 U JASON! -Carla xx (sorry i ruined your shirt Jason. But i guess you deserved it!)**_

_**(sorry Pam too, I made a snap decision. sorry i machete'd your son.)**_


	4. Even score

_**Hello readers! first i would like to apologize**____**for the delay of this chapter, its been weeks since i updated. But during my out time i have had loads of story ideas! like a sequel and prequel to this story! i'm so excited! also, i want to update more often, so chapter sizes still vary. i still have no idea how long this story is gonna be, i NEVER plan my writing! i was thinking about adding more characters**____**in this story... but i wont spoil it! ive watched f 13 1,2,3,6,7,8,9 JX, FVJ AND THE RE-BOOT! i can count, but i didn't**____**watch them in order and have a few still to go. so i'm gonna watch them all again! JASON FOREVER!**_

_**IMPORTANT! **_

_**this story is set in 2039, so in line with the Jason X story, i know that Jason**____**should be cryogenically frozen, but i will find a way not to cancel out Jason X, but to make Jason be in two places at once. you know what that means! SPOILERS! HAHA! see why i'm excited now?**_

* * *

CARLA'S P.O.V

A huge surge of energy fills me, and I rush out of the lake. All I can think of is "Get the hell out of here!" and I definitely do that. I leave my precious backpack behind in the mud…along with Jason. As I leg it through the woods it's like I can feel his stare burning into my back…I'm not safe yet. These woods are flipping huge! I'll never get out! I look behind me… next thing I know he's right behind me, about 10 yards away. I scream and I trip and land flat on my face, and get a fresh coating in mud. Undeterred, I jump up and sprint to a nearby tree with large, climb-able branches. I dart up the tree like Katniss did in the hunger games, sit in a gap between two branches and say my prayers, not daring to look down. I try to yell out for help, by my voice has gone all raspy because of my insult shout out at Jason. I had only seen him for a minute but now I was sure he was screwed like me, as in undead. I sit there for a while, staring up into the sky. What the hell am I gonna do now?

Then I remember. The gun in my jacket pocket. Slowly putting my hand in my soggy pocket of my once blue jacket (now more brown from the mud) I pull out the gun. It's fairly new. One of those probably illegal ones that aren't made of metal so they get through airport security, the ones made in 2035 (thankfully its waterproof). I look down from my salvation tree. Jason is gone. If I am alive I would have breathed a sigh of relief. I'm not going down there yet, if somebody put a machete in my chest (again!) I'd be a bit pissed off. I mean, look what I did to get even…will he try get me back for this?

I put the gun back into the squelchy pocket. I feel something else in my pocket. I take it out, and the object reveals itself to be a folded up sheet of paper. I carefully unfold the delicate, dripping note, avoiding tearing it. Yes! It's another note from Jakey!

_Dear Carla,_

_Sorry, I couldn't let you read this earlier, hopefully now you're past changing your mind. Unfortunately, this letter is more warning you of extreme danger than wishing you good luck. The "sedation" pills in your backpack are EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! They don't make you sleep at all… (We both noticed), but the Facility made you take them anyway. Why? They are actually medicine that prevents you from being in your natural undead state. (I know you know what that means) You must take one every 2 days…if you don't… ok, I must tell you. If you stop taking the pills you'll rot and you'd be as screwed as Jason. If you go without pills for 3 days you get dizzy and drowsy. As little as a week the effects are non-reversible. I'm begging you, please just take the pills. I really want to see you again. _

_Love Jakey xoxo,__xoxo xoxo xoxo__(extra kisses 4 my girl)_

p.s extra pills in your other pocket. My dad sneaked this note and the pills in your jacket when you hugged him.

I smile after reading the last part. I love you too jakey! But the moment drops… just like my pills had when I climbed up the tree. I can see them resting in the mud. I put my foot onto a lower branch, but I remember the looming threat of Jason. The moment I jump to the ground he could come out of nowhere and chop me in two. I look up at the moon. It's so dark… is he really out there waiting to get me? Then I have an idea. I get out the gun, and fire a shot in the air. A warning shot. Now, if Jason is there, he knows I'm armed. So do all the animals within a mile, I can see flocks of birds frantically escaping from their trees; probably the first living things I have seen since I entered no-man's land, AKA Jason's woods. All of a sudden I hear ringing in my ears my vision goes cloudy. I cling onto the branch but it's no use. I hear something whiz towards me and in that moment of confusion my fingers lose their grip on the branch and then I'm falling. My head hits the ground hard. As I lie on the ground, I try to make sense and barely sit up, lifting my heavy body up. I must be in pain. Thank god I'm dead… but the tell-tale sign something is wrong is the arrow I see, sticking out of my chest. A steady flow of blood is flowing from it. I grab the arrow i ease it out. Now I'm spurting blood everywhere. Annoyed, I sigh and check myself for other injuries, discovering I'm losing a hell of a lot of blood…that I probably don't even use. I hear a twig snap behind me, but I know it's already too late. I shut my eyes tightly, and prepare for the worst. And I'm not disappointed. A sudden blow to my skull sends me flying. I hit a tree before the ground, and having blood pouring out of your mouth isn't good either. I see the gun and the pills laying on the floor. As I struggle to get to my feet, my arms flailing for the gun, he's already waiting for me. He lifts me up with one hand, on my neck, as if to strangle me to death. As he brings my face up to the height of his, one again I'm staring into the face of death. But this time, I'm not going down without a fight! I spit blood (and a few teeth) at him, and in that split second his grip loosens a fraction and I get away from his hold. Realizing I can't handle this asshole, well, not without a gun, or a tank…maybe a bomb…or an army?! I leg it getting as much distance between us as possible. After that narrow escape I figure it's best to get out of here. A quick de-tour regains my backpack, and it's next stop anywhere but here. BUT THIS PLACE IS HUGE! It'll take ages to get out! And, Jason is after me! But I don't give up. On the horizon, I see lights from the town. Must be only a few miles away. I would be happy but I'm not safe yet. I continue running…because my half-a-life really does depend on it!

* * *

JASON'S P.O.V

Okay. Now your gonna die…I yank my machete out of my chest, and storm forward, fueled by anger. How dare she! I WILL kill her for you mommy! No matter how fast she runs, I'm right behind her. As she runs, she turns around and squawks like a bird when she sees me, falling and landing into the mud. People like her are so pathetic. When they see me they know they will die…so why do they run? But this one is smarter. She has me distracted for just one second, next thing she's up a tree, one of the only places I can't get her unless I throw my…forget it. I trudge off, temporarily defeated. She won't come down anytime soon…and she won't get out of here alive!

About a minute of later, after a visit to the tool shed, I return with my bow and arrows. Not my first choice to kill her, but shooting her in the head will have to do. Of course she is still there…but she's holding something… a gun? A gun! (Jason finds guns really annoying… picking bullets out of your chest must suck!) That's it. I've had it with this idiotic trespasser. I chose my sharpest arrow. I might give her the mercy of a quick death, if she stays right there. This time there will be no missing. All of a sudden, she starts to fall, losing her grip. I take my chance and my arrow finds her chest. She hits the ground with a thud, even a crunch. When she sits up, I walk towards her. She freezes, and I send her flying to the tree she was up. I take little time to beat her bloodier than she already is. Finally, grabbing her by the neck, and lifting her up so I can see her face…I recognize her. Déjà vu. Of all the hundreds of disgusting teenagers and adults I've killed I definitely remember her a lot. But next thing I can't see properly…and then she's gone. (Jason's really seeing red now! Pun!)

* * *

_**OUCH! my head! like i said before...oh who am i kidding? he beat the shit outta me! still need to get him back for that. And all my desperate needs for those pills. aww. i'm still missing a few teeth. THANKS A LOT JASON. oh god this reminds me of- ( SPOILER BLOCKER ###########)- future carlaxx**_

_**SPOILER BLOCKER! sorry Carla, your ruining my story!**_

_**Carla: but..**_

_**me: NO! wait!**_

_**Carla: okay... :( wait... how is it YOUR story? its about me!**_

_**me: not this again...**_

_**Carla: yay! spoilers! spoilers! spoilers!**_


End file.
